


The Right Side of Wrong

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Edging, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Charlie needs to chill. That boy is full of chaotic energy.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Joyner
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 19
Kudos: 61





	The Right Side of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "edging" from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).

This is definitely not what Owen had in mind when he told Charlie “you need to find a way to chill.” 

But Owen has a deeply vested interest here. 

Charle flirts like he never got past fifth grade. He throws pinecones, dumps water down his shirt, kicks him under the table when they’re practicing lines. It took Owen all of five minutes to figure out that Charlie is just really not that subtle. 

Charlie is all chaotic, wild energy. He’s enthusiastic about life and everything that goes with it. Occasionally his enthusiasm boils over into manic energy.

“If you touch me again,” Owen says against Charlie’s cheek, digging his fingers into his chest where he’s pinned him, “I’m going to tie your hands.” He tightens his fingers around the swollen, leaking tip of Charlie’s cock, pulling him back from the brink. 

Charlie huffs in frustration, struggling to fuck Owen’s fist. And because Charlie can never help himself, he breathes out “promise?” 

Owen rolls his eyes, blows out a sigh and pulls his hand off Charlie’s dick. “Keep playing.” Owen’s the one in control here but it’s a tightly coiled kind of control. He’s ready to throw this plan out the window, climb over Charlie and rub against him until they both get off. 

But Owen likes the way the tides have changed. Getting Charlie to the edge like this, exerted and desperate to come is a nice departure from the first time they fooled around when Charlie shoved his hand down Owen’s pants and Owen came in less than ten seconds. 

Charlie has an unshakeable confidence. He knows exactly how hot he is. It’s fucking gratifying to get to see him like this, with his sweats around his thighs, his t-shirt pushed up underneath his arms while Owen is fully dressed down to his socked feet. This time, Charlie’s at _his_ mercy.

Owen learned to edge himself when he was seventeen. It was an accidental thing from spending a lot of time with his hand on his dick and trying to make himself last longer. Using what he figured out on Charlie is hot as hell, getting him a breath away from blowing his load before cutting him off. 

Charlie’s begun to sweat. He’s hot everywhere and Owen’s so fucking hard. He’s going to be jerking off to this for _weeks_.

“Owen, I get it.” Charlie is breathless. 

“What do you get?” Owen drags his hand from Charlie’s cock, fingers brushing his balls. He rubs the tips of two fingers where Charlie is tight and clenching. “I’m just helping you relax.” 

“I’m relaxed, _fuck_ ,” Charlie hisses. Owen’s back to stroking Charlie, using the lube to make it slick and sloppy. 

Owen grins down at Charlie. “Yeah, I can see that,” he says and nudges Charlie’s nose with his, giving him a careful, searching kiss that’s completely at odds with the way Charlie’s fucking his fist. 

“God, you’re a dick,” Charlie moans, tearing his mouth from Owen’s to pull air into his lungs. He’s got a hand curled in the sheets and the other digging fingerprints into his thigh. 

Owen brushes Charlie’s damp hair off his sweaty forehead. He’s pink everywhere, from his cheeks, down his throat to his nipples. 

“And you,” Owen says, with a well of tenderness somewhere in his ribcage, “are really hot like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
